


King Charming, Blonde Anastasia, and the Fairy Lights

by chants_de_lune



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Finn Collins Being an Asshole, Fluff and Humor, Late Night Conversations, Nostalgia, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 17:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14217699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chants_de_lune/pseuds/chants_de_lune
Summary: Prompt:I don't have a prom date so my best friend's brother is insisting on taking me even though he graduated two years ago and refused to go to his own because proms are "too cliche and tacky"





	King Charming, Blonde Anastasia, and the Fairy Lights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wanheda_two_heda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanheda_two_heda/gifts).



 

_Two days before prom…._

 

“I’m going to kill him,” Clarke said as she walked into the Blakes’ living room and dropped her bag with a sharp thump.

 

“Are you talking about the President or Mr. Wallace?”Bellamy asked with a half-chuckle, not looking up from his newspaper.Then his ear caught her muffled sniffles.He turned and saw Clarke holding her face in her hands, struggling not to cry. 

 

“Hey, hey c’mere,” he crossed the room to sit beside her.“What’s going on?”

 

She lifted her head, tears running down her cheeks with a bead of mascara caught in them. 

“Not only did Finn tell me that he didn’t want to go to prom with me, in front of the whole cafeteria,” she said, taking a deep breath. “He also just ended whatever we had going on.” 

 

Bellamy sighed, putting a hand on her shoulder. 

 

“And like, I knew it wasn’t going to last, I just wanted a clean break with some final good memories, you know?”Clarke wiped away a tear. Bellamy handed her a tissue box. 

 

“What was the reason behind him changing his mind?” he asked.Clarke shrugged.

 

“I was nice enough to buy a ticket for this asshole, and next thing I know, he’s telling me that he’s gotten a ticket to go with Bree.”she sighed, “at least I wasn’t stupid enough to buy him a boutonniere.”

 

Bellamy shook his head. “That’s…that’s so low, I don't know how he could do that.”

 

“Oh, I do,” said Clarke bitterly. “Bree is two dress sizes smaller than me.”

 

“Hey-hey-hey, no,” Bellamy tugged Clarke under his arm.“Don’t think like that.”

 

Clarke sighed, “I got the body image counseling in middle school, Bell, I’m okay.” She leaned into his side as they rocked gently for a few moments. “But thanks anyway.“

 

“What are you going to do?” Bellamy asked. She shrugged.

 

“The tickets are non-refundable, so I might as well get half my money’s worth.”She chuckled to herself. “I’d offer the other to you, but I listened to your five minute monologue last year about how prom was a tacky bourgeois mess.”

 

Bellamy let out a snort, dipping his head downward for a moment.“Yeah, no one wants my geriatric ass there.” 

 

Clarke let out a soft laugh, but it faded as her face scrunched up in frustration. “I wasn’t planning on being the odd one out during slow dances,” she paused for a second, “especially if now I’d have to ignoreBree and her cronies snickering.” Her shoulders slumped. “Maybe I won’t go,” she said, looking over to Bellamy, “you didn’t go to yours, why should I go to mine?”

 

Bellamy shook his head.“I didn’t have friends who would physically drag me there.”He kissed the top of her head.“You’re going to have a great time with everyone, date or not.”

 

Clarke nudged him affectionately.“Thanks for being here, Bellamy.”

 

“Anytime.”

 

She shut her eyes, breathing in his comforting scent. 

 

“I’m sure you didn’t want to come home from college and immediately have to deal with me crying all over your couch.” 

 

He chuckled, hugging her tighter.

 

“I don’t mind. I missed you, Princess.”

 

“I missed you too,” she whispered back.

 

* * *

 

 

_Two days later…_

 

“Why aren’t you in your dress?” asked Harper as Clarke jogged up the stairs with another bottle of hairspray. 

 

“I went last year, I’m hosting the pre-party…” Clarke said, spraying Emori’s French twist and adding another bobby pin, “I’m not going this year.” 

 

“What the hell?” Raven looked up from her eyeliner. “Of course you are.” 

 

Clarke shook her head,“No, I don’t want to see Finn there.The photos will be enough for me.”Seeing Raven’s eye roll, she put her hands in the air.“Hey, I have no date to spite him with, let alone the 6’2” valedictorian.” 

 

“You already bought the tickets,” Emori reminded her, gesturing to the slips on the nightstand.

 

Clarke shrugged, “Donation to Arkadia High.”

 

“But this is senior prom!”Harper said, frowning. 

 

‘I’ll watch a movie with Bellamy and order pizza, it’ll be so much better,” Clarke assured her. 

 

“You have all summer for that!” All three of them chorused. 

 

“Once I finish with these pins, Clarke, I swear I’m gonna—” Raven’s gentle threat was interrupted by the sound of something hitting the window.Clarke’s brows furrowed, and she crossed to the window upon hearing a second, sharp rap.

 

She opened it.

 

“Bellamy!” she shouted, “Why are you throwing pebbles at my window?”

 

“The doors are locked and none of you are answering your phones or the door bell!” he yelled back.

 

“Wait a second,” Clarke’s brows shot up as she registered Bellamy’s outfit.“Why are you dressed up?”

 

“Do you still have the tickets?” he asked. 

 

Clarke nodded. “Yes, but what—“

 

“I know this is last minute,” Bellamy took a breath, “but I want to go to prom with you.” 

 

“What!?”Clarke’s jaw dropped in disbelief. 

 

“I had a feeling you would get anxious and back out.”

 

“But you told me, over and over, that prom was tacky.”

 

Bellamy crossed his arms over his chest.“I’m not letting some douche with a 70s haircut ruin a night that’s meant for you and the girls.” 

 

Clarke was stunned for a moment,then she said, “You need a guest waiver.” 

 

Bellamy pulled a paper from his jacket.“I’ve got the stupid waiver.”

 

Clarke squinted as he tucked the waiver back into an inside pocket.“Are you.. are you wearing a vest?” 

 

Bellamy nodded, taking off his jacket and draping it over his shoulder.He was wearing a navy waistcoat with his white dress shirt sleeves rolled up.

 

_God, he looked like he belonged on the cover of GQ._

 

“Yes, I rented it this morning, and I know I got the color right because you were over the moon in your texts about looking like blonde Anastasia.”

 

Clarkesmiled.“You remember that movie?” 

Bellamy ran a hand through his curls. ‘Yes, of course. Clarke, I’m pretty sure we burned out that VHS tape with how many times we watched it as kids.”He smiled, digging something out of his pocket.“Look, I even got the silly corsage.”

 

Clarke’s face fell. “I don’t have one for—“

 

“Yes, you do,”Harper suddenly appeared and handed her a plastic box.“I picked out a boutonnière when we went to Vera’s yesterday.He was distracted, trying to decide which ribbon he wanted on yours.”She gave Clarke a gentle smile.“We all had a feeling you’d try to run at the last moment.”

 

Clarke stared around the room.“This was planned.There’s a group chat I haven’t been added to, isn’t there?”

 

“Yes” said Raven. 

 

“Mhm,” nodded Emori.

 

“I was only added yesterday, since Vera gives me the employee discount,” shrugged Harper. 

 

Clarke arched an eyebrow, turning back to Bellamy. 

 

“You really want to come?”

 

He nodded.“My car’s washed and I vacuumed the seats.”He extended his hand.“This way, you won’thave to text me during the dance like you did last year.”His smile grew. “We’ll be there, together.”

 

Clarke sighed shaking her head.“Dammit, you said ‘together.’”

 

She looked around the room, mentally adding up the time it would take to put on her dress and embellish her makeup. 

 

“I can give you a chignon in 30 minutes,” Raven quipped, reading her mind as she put lipgloss in a compact case.“25 if you don’t fidget.”

 

Clarke turned back to Bellamy again. 

 

“Mind waiting an hour?”she asked with a soft smile.

 

Bellamy grinned. “I’ve got a book with me.” 

 

“Of course you do.”

 

“But I’d like to read it in your fancy living room,” he countered.

 

“Okay,” said Clarke, brimming with excitement.“Need me to come let you in?” 

 

Bellamy shook his head, smiling as he rubbed the back of his neck.“I know your spare key is in the flowerpot, I just wanted to do this out here.In case of rejection.” 

 

Clarke laughed, shaking her head as she closed the window. 

 

“King Charming really knows how to shoot his shot, doesn’t he?” Emorisaid, giggling as Clarke all but sprinted to her closet.

 

 

* * *

 

 

After a flurry of pictures and food, the DJ slowed down the tracks for a series of love ballads.Clarke straightened her white, elbow-length gloves nervously, but Bellamy had already stood up from their table. 

 

“May I have this dance, Princess?” he said, exaggerating his tone by offering her his arm.Clarke took it, laughing gently as they started swaying on the dance floor. 

 

She sighed with delight, nuzzling into Bellamy’s shoulder as his arms tightened around her.She closed her eyes for a moment, letting the sensations seep into her memory.Bellamy had stared at her so long after she and the others had came down the stairs, had so delicately tied the corsage around her wrist.His hand had scarcely left her back all the time they had walked around the venue. 

 

She opened her eyes,searching for her friends in the crowd. There was Harper, swaying back and forth with Gaia. There was Wells holding Raven close to his chest, the two of them wearing crowns; even with heels on, Raven’s head barely reached his chin.Emori was there, her face serene as she danced with Murphy; he was holding the fused fingers of her left hand tenderly, and he seemed to be whispering the lyrics to her. 

 

“I see almost all of our friends over your shoulder, Bell,” she whispered into his collar.“They look so happy.” Bellamy made a deep, pleasant hum. 

 

“Over your shoulder, I see Monty nearly falling asleep on Miller,” he said warmly, “It’s really cute.” 

 

Clarke took his word for it, not wanting to break the spell. 

 

“Of course,” Bellamy continued.” I also see a prick who lost out on a chance to dance with an amazing girl, and I’ve been giving him the middle finger every minute or so.” 

 

Clarke gasped, pulling back to look at him.“You haven’t!”

 

Bellamy quickly shook his head, grinning. “No, I just wanted to see your reaction if I told you I was.”  

 

Clarke dipped her head downward, shaking it as she smiled.Bellamy put his hand right under her jaw, mindful of her makeup as he tilted her face back up.

“Prom isn’t tacky when you’re with the right people,” he admitted, his eyes glowing from thefairy lights strung up overheld.“I’m having a great time.”

 

“Me too,” Clarke laced her fingers around his neck.“I know you graduated before the promposal fad was around, but you were pretty good with that old-fashioned gesture, throwing stones at my window,”she smirked.Bellamy huffed, but he grinned anyway.

 

“I could have brought a boombox, but I had a feeling that was overkill.”

 

Clarke buried her laughter in his shoulder.The moment felt so right, being snug in his arms.But Harper’s confession of a plan and Bellamy’s elusive “night for you and the girls”comment nagged at her mind.She lifted her head, breath stuttering at Bellamy’s soft gaze.

 

“I have to ask you something,” she said, her heart pounding against her ribcage.Bellamy raised his brows, his expression completely open. 

 

“What is it?”Clarke took a deep breath. 

 

“Did you agree to be my date because of this scheme to cheer me up and taunt Finn, or —“ her voice wavered “or did you ask me because you liked me?”

 

Bellamy’s jaw clenched, and before he could open his mouth, the ballad had ended.A drum-heavy pop tune filled their ears, so Bellamy held on to Clarke’s hand tighter and tugged her away from the dance floor. 

 

“Want to get some air?” he asked, grabbing his jacket from the back of his chair.She nodded, and they made their way out of the main room and into the hallway. They walked over to the small dessert table.Clarke delicately speared a strawberry and dipped it in the chocolate fountain, mindful not to stain her gloves. 

 

“That was a silly question, that I asked earlier.Don’t worry about it,”she mumbled, handing the strawberry to him.“This night’s honestly been amazing.” 

 

He gave her a strange look as he popped the treat into his mouth.Clarke scanned the room and saw a small queue forming at a booth in the corner. 

 

“Look!” she pointed it out to Bellamy.“Remember the one we went to at a county fair?”

 

“You mean that photo of 8 year old you with your entire face smeared pink from cotton candy?”Bellamy smiled.“Yeah, I do.” 

 

Clarke started walking towards the queue and Bellamy followed her, rubbing his fingers briefly on his pocket square.They had been standing in line for mere minutes when movement flickered in the corner of Bellamy’s eye. He turned his head to see the one person Clarke did not want to see tonight. 

 

_Don’t recognize us, don’t recognize us…_

 

“Oh, hey Clarke!” said Finn, prompting her to turn around. Bellamy shook his head in frustration. 

 

“Finn,” said Clarke politely, then she nodded at his date.“Bree.” 

 

Finn’s suit was ill-fitting, his tie a garish shade of red.His rose boutonniere had drooped, a petal was stuck to his jacket. Clarke made a mental note to thank Harper for picking a carnation for Bellamy; two hours into the dance and it still stood up pinned and proud on his chest.Bree had her hair completely straightened, wearing a slinky ruby dress with diamond-shaped cutouts.

 

They moved up a step in the queue before Finn awkwardly cleared his throat. 

 

“Bellamy, didn’t know you were back in town.” 

 

Bellamy shrugged amiably.“My semester ended last week.”

 

Finn made a face like he was trying to be smug, but forgot how to.“Are you missing those kegstands at ASU?” he joked. 

 

“No, I’m busy getting two degrees at Boston College,” Bellamy responded smoothly.

 

“History and Politics,” Clarke added proudly.Bellamy beamed at her,pulling her a littler closer into his side.Finn opened his mouth, then shut it quickly.

Bree threw him a look and then rolled her eyes, settling on Clarke.

“The gloves are a little much, aren’t they, Clarke?” she asked, voice dripping with disdain.

 

“I was thinking the same thing about your double navel piercing,” said Clarke, gesturing towards Bree’s exposed stomach for emphasis,“of course I was going to be polite and not say it to your face.” 

 

Bree’s jaw dropped, and before she could respond,the couple in the booth had left.Bellamy quickly tugged Clarke behind the curtain into the small space before the conversation escalated. 

 

They stared at each other for a moment, trying to stifle their giggles.

 

“Oh, I’ve missed your sass so much,” Bellamy said, pressing a button on the panel.“Technicolor or black and white?”

 

“Black and white,” said Clarke, adjusting her dress, “I don’t want to see how much of my makeup has already worn off.”The timer gave them a five second countdown. 

 

“Uh… do a blue steel,” she said quickly. They pouted their lips and tilted their jaws towards the lens. _CLICK._

 

“uh - now scared.”They widened their eyes and raised their brows. _CLICK._

 

“Annoyed with the world,”chimed Bellamy. They gave each other a knowing look _CLICK._

 

“Uh, kiss on the cheek,” said Clarke, leaning in.But she hadn’t specified who to whom, so as she leaned to kiss Bellamy’s cheek, he did the same to hers, his hand on her shoulder.Their lips connected solidly for a moment. ** _CLICK._**

 

“Oh,” breathed Clarke, pushing away from Bellamy quickly. His chest was heaving as he started to stutter.

 

“I’m sorry, didn’t mean to- let’s just get out of here.” 

 

Theyopened the curtain to find Finn and Bree still standing there.Finn’s face had blanched while Bree seemed to have a permanently glued scowl. Clarke remembered the tiny screen on the panel of the booth. 

 

_Shit._

 

Bellamy had taken the two photo strips and tucked them into his pocket, walking towards the window at the end of the room.Clarke jogged after him, cursing her feet for being between shoe sizes. 

 

“Bellamy, wait up!”She reached him and put a hand on his arm.“Might as well show me how they turned out, now that we’re away from those two.” Bellamy nodded, pulling one of the strips from his pocket and handing it to her.

 

The first three photos were adorably goofy, but Clarke’s smile faded when her eyes landed on the final one. 

 

Accidental as the kiss was, it looked very genuine.Both of them had shut their eyes. Bellamy’s hand had managed to come up and cup her jaw in the brief moment. Clarke’s gloved hand shone brightly against the black of his jacket.Her hair glowed in contrast to his, as his complexion did to hers.Her face was relaxed, but Bellamy’s expression was determined, as if he had started the kiss.Combined with the vintage filter, it looked like a still from a 1940s romance. 

 

A very passionate romance. 

 

“Bellamy…” she whispered, unable to gather her thoughts.He took the photo strip back and tucked it into his jacket. 

 

“What you asked earlier…” he said, his voice deep yet timorous,“It wasn’t just about showing up your shitty ex or helping our friends.”He took a deep breath.“Not for me.” 

 

Clarke shook her head in disbelief.“You live on a city campus, you've met dozens of people.” 

 

Bellamy gave her a weak smile, tucking one of her flyaway strands back into place.

“No one at school gets me like you do.” 

 

“You had Gina!” pleaded Clarke.“And you two seemed so happy.” 

 

Bellamy’s face fell. “We weren’t.I broke up with Gina almost six months ago.” 

 

Clarke nodded, sighing deeply.Bellamy reached out and held her hand. 

 

“I’ve known you my whole life, Clarke…”

 

“So when did *this* happen?” Clarke gestured between the two of them.“When did I stop being a little kid sister to you?” 

 

Bellamy let out a long breath.“Roma ruined my junior prom.And you helped me get over her that summer.”His eyes stared into hers with deeper understanding.

_Like we helped each other get over losing a parent._

 

“Senior year,” he continued, “ you were a sophomore, but you were seeing someone.And after I graduated—“ he shook his head.“I wasn’t going to be that guy turning 20, crushing on a girl who was still 17.”

 

Clarke processed his words, her heart still beating faster than normal.“Well, I’ve been 18 for months now, so you can put your jailbait insecurities away,” she murmured, garnering half a smile from him. She started at him, brows furrowed.“So if you forgot about me—“

 

“I didn’t,” Bellamy said softly.“I left a party sober once because you had called me, crying about failing a lab report.”

 

Clarke suddenly remembered that night with startling clarity.He had talked her down from her anxiety spiral and kept her mind off it until nearly 4am that night. 

 

“If you were trying not to think about me,” she clarified, “why or when did your feelings come back?” 

 

Bellamy sighed.“You called me when you told me you were going to go to Northeastern in the fall.” His face was completely vulnerable.“And for the first time in a year, you and I were going to be in the same setting, same area.” 

 

Clarke’s heart did a flip as she took a step closer and hugged Bellamy.She didn’t want anyone overhearing her next part. 

 

“One of the reasons I chose Northeastern,” she whispered against his ear, “was because I wanted to be close to you.” She took a deep breath, inhaling his scent which had always put her at ease.“That if anything bad happened to me,” her voice cracked a little, “you’d be there within half an hour.” 

 

Bellamy clutched her tighter, nodding against her shoulder. “Less than that,” he said, voice rumbling in his chest.

 

“I feel safe with you, Bell,” she breathed, and admitting the truth gave her a warm feeling in her chest. 

 

“I feel safe with you too,” he murmured, kissing her temple. The dull bass thumping in the ballroom faded away, and slower music followed it. 

 

“Want to go back in?” asked Clarke, swaying on her feet a little. “We’re going to seem weird dancing out here.” 

 

Bellamy chuckled, finally letting go of her.They made their way into the ballroom as the opening chords of “Perfect” began. 

 

_Damn, Ed Sheeran dresses like a hobo but he sure can write a sweet love song._

 

* * *

 

“The look on Bree’s face was so priceless after we stepped out of the photo booth,”said Clarke, smiling against his shoulder. Bellamy rocked them back and forth to the tempo. 

 

“I didn’t notice her,” he commented.“Finn’s reaction is going on my list of highlights for tonight.”

 

“Isn’t the entire night a highlight if you’re spending it with me?” she teased.Bellamy chuckled.

 

“I’m not counting bathroom trips or you constantly taking your shoes on and off.”He lifted his hand from her waist to rub small circles on her back.“I’m not that tall, you don’t need heels to dance with me.”

 

“I’d rather not have people step on my feet,” she mumbled.“I know you won’t, but I don’t trust everyone else.”

 

Bellamy made a sympathetic hum and for a few moments, they danced without words.

 

“I got to spite two people by bringing you as my date,” admitted Clarke. 

 

“Oh really?” Bellamy’s tone was amused.

 

“Yeah,” she snuggled deeper into his chest.“Bree wanted to be all over you before you graduated. You were captain of varsity soccer….really smart…”

 

“That’s interesting,” mused Bellamy, “I never noticed, I had my heart set on someone better for me.” 

 

His second subtle confession stirred her as much as the first had done, and the mood dropped from teasing to serious. 

 

“I got my heart broken by someone cruel, after you left,” she whispered. 

 

“I know,” he said softly in response, pulling back to cup her cheek. She stared at him, expression filled with raw hope. 

 

“Not counting Han Solo, you were my first guy crush, Bellamy,” she said, watching his lips quirk up, “and I don’t want to rush into this.”

 

“Trust me, neither do I,” he assured her gently.Clarke gave a small smile.

 

“So where do we go from here?” she asked Bellamy sighed. 

 

“Well, Monty is going to insist we go to a diner after the dance ends…” he murmured,tucking Clarke back into his chest.“Can I bring you home afterwards?”he asked.Clarke shook her head. 

 

“I promised Raven I’d sleep over.”Feeling his nod, she bit her lip before asking, “But if I didn’t, what would that look like?” There was an edge of hesitation in her voice. Bellamy’s already-relaxed posture loosened even more.

 

“I’d help you tug all those bobby pins out,” he whispered, chuckling slightly, “Then I’d run my hands through all this gorgeous hair…”His hand ghosted over her hairline, and Clarke shivered, feeling warmth emanate deep within her.“Then while you were in the bathroomtaking off your makeup, I’d get you some pajamas to change into.” Clarke’s heart swelled with fondness as Bellamy took a breath.“And we’d just fall asleep, holding each other like we are right now.” 

 

She hummed in agreement, then raised an eyebrow at him.“No part of your plan included kissing.” 

 

His eyes gazed into hers deeply as his hand curled around hers.“We’d go at your pace, and you’d initiate the kisses.” 

 

Clarke nodded, thrown by his devotion to this small, fragile spark they had discovered that night. 

 

“Alright,” she looked at him, eyes luminous in the fairy lights.“I want to date you, Bellamy Blake.”

 

He grinned, cupping her cheeks to press his forehead against hers.“I want to date you too, Clarke Griffin.”

 

They swayed like that for a moment before hearing someone’s throat clearing loudly. 

 

They looked up to see Miller, who was sporting a turquoise bowtie. 

 

“I just thought you should know that the Macarena started while you two were in your little bubble of wonderland.” 

 

He shuffled off, leaving Clarke and Bellamy to step away from the dance lines of their peers who were, in no better terms, definitely giving them some odd looks.  

 

 

* * *

 

 

After a few more songs and a return to the chocolate fountain, Clarke was nodding when Raven suggested leaving. They left in a large group, chatting about directions to the best diner.Miller and Murphy got into a minor tiff over whether to go for better milkshakes or better fries.

 

Clarke tuned out their discussion, walking with her arm around Bellamy’s waist.A strong night breeze whooshed past them, halfway to the parking lot. When Clarke’s shoulders became smattered with goosebumps, Bellamy took off his jacket and draped it over her.

 

She shut the passenger seat door, exhaling. Taking a quick peak behind her, she turned and grasped Bellamy’s collar, giving him a short, sweet kiss. 

 

“That was soon,” he chuckled, his grin etched on his face for the rest of the night. Clarke sighed. 

 

“Well, we’re not going to be obvious around our friends, and I can’t cuddle with you tonight,” she shrugged her shoulders adorably, and Bellamy tossed his head, letting his curls shake as they left the venue. 

 

* * *

 

 

With the exception of Miller, everyone congratulated Clarke on successfully embarrassing her former prom date.At Emori’s quip about “her and Bell look married already”, Miller fixed Bellamy with a smug look, making Bellamy’s cheeks redden slightly.

 

But gossip soon switched to whose dress was ugliest, what teacher they would miss, and plans for the summer.As the hour grew late, Clarke let herself lean into Bellamy’s side, closing her eyes and enjoying the atmosphere.Stomach sated, warm, familiar aromas wafting from the kitchen, friendly chatter, she let all the stress of exams and applications fade from her mind. 

 

Eventually, they paid and left, splitting off to different cars.Bellamy and Clarke lingered towards the back of the group. 

 

“This is goodnight,”Bellamy said, raising Clarke’sgloved hand to press a final kiss.Her heart stuttering,Clarke smiled in return. 

 

“I can’t wait to see you again. Text me when you get home.” 

 

“I will,”he said, giving her a wave and a smile as he walked toward his car. Clarke sighed, rushing over to Wells’s sedan. She slid into the backseat with Harper and Emori, feeling gently squished but otherwise comfortable. 

 

“Shit! I put my earrings down on the table when they started hurting, and I left them there! ” Emori exclaimed, unbuckling her seatbelt. 

 

“Wait, I’m coming with you, my phone must have fallen out of my clutch,” said Harper, following her. 

 

Alone in the back seat,Clarke leaned back against the headrest. Wells and Raven turned to look at her over their shoulders, gleeful smiles beaming at her. 

 

“Tell us what’s going on,” said Raven, and at Wells’ encouraging nod, Clarke let her face fall into her hands.

 

“I like him…hell, I’m sure I love him.” 

 

And after Bellamy’s text dinged ten minutes later, Clarke eventually fell asleep, dreaming of midnight curls and fairy lights. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic as much as I loved writing it!  
> Kudos and comments if you would be so kind!


End file.
